


I Need A Gangsta

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mention of Karofsky and the kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: AU.  “Kurt.” Blaine repeated. “What. Happened.”It wasn’t phrased as a question, because it wasn’t one.“I don’t want to talk about it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blaine is older than Kurt in this. I think of him as being in his early thirties, while Kurt is in his Senior Year.
> 
> Inspired by Gangsta by Kehlani, which has been playing on a loop in my mind for the past couple of days.
> 
> This work is un-beta'ed. All mistakes are my own.

_I need a gangster,_   
_To love me better,_   
_Than all the others do._

_To always forgive me,_   
_Ride or die with me,_   
_That's just what gangsters do._

 

Kurt stepped into the backseat of the town car and, was greeted with a kiss. He tried not to flinch, and mostly succeded, but Blaine was always too perceptive for his own good.

"Kurt? Is something wrong?"

Kurt settled in next to him, making sure their bodies were touching as much as possible.

"Uh, no, why woud you say that?" he replied breathlessly. It was a lie, and they both knew it. The car started driving away as Blaine turned to face him fully.

"For one, you're late." Blaine said, and took hold of his hand. "And now you're clinging to my hand like it's a lifeline."

Kurt immediately loosened his hold and tried to pull his hand away, an apology ready on his lips, but Blaine tightened his grip.

"I didn't say I minded, darling." he said and gave Kurt a small smile, before his face turned serious again. He searched Kurt's face for a few seconds, and his expression turned darker.

"You're scared." he stated. Kurt couldn't find it in him to argue. "Of what? Of who?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Blaine." Kurt said meekly.

"I know you better than that. What is wrong? What happened?"

Kurt took a shuddering breath and turned hsi head away from Blaine to look out the window. He could feel Blaine staring, and it took all his strength to keep his face neutral and the shiver at the base of his spine at bay.

"Jeremy." Blaine's voice was cold, almost harsh. The partition went up at once.

"Kurt." Blaine said, but Kurt refused to look back at him. He couldn't.

He felt Blaine's blunt fingernails dig into his hand.

"Kurt." Blaine repeated. "What. Happened."

It wasn't phrased as a question, because it wasn't one.

"I..." Kurt started, but trailed off. He turned towards Blaine, but kept his gaze on their intertwined hands. Seeing the way they fit was soothing.

"I don't want to talk about it." he finished lamely.

Blaine remained silent, and when Kurt risked a glance at his face, he saw that his lips were pulled together in a tight line. He was looking straight ahead, not at Kurt, something which, even though it pained Kurt to think such a thought, was comforting.

"Kurt. I will not ask again. What happened?"

Kurt's brows furrowed, his gaze returned to their clasped hands. He felt a rush of anger. He looked up at Blaine, at his profile and the clench of his jaw.

"I will not answer to that tone, Blaine. I am not one your... people, for lack of a better word. I will not be treated as such."

He heard Blaine exhale roughly. "Okay. Alright." he conceded, and turned to look at him. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Jeremy announced they had reached their destination.

Blaine went to let go of his hand, but Kurt held on fast. Blaine stopped, one foot out of the car, and turned to look at him. He tightened his grip on Kurt's hand and together they walked into Blaine's house.

The doorman greeted them with a nod and opened the door for them. Numerous people were in the house, and all of them greeted them in one way or another. None of them came up to them though. The look on Blaine's face was enough to keep them away.

Blaine led them through corridors and up the stairs, straight to their bedroom. Once the door was locked, a thing quite unnecessary, as no one would dare enter this room, he moved closer to Kurt. Their bodies were almost touching, and each could feel the other's body heat.

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand, and Kurt had to fight down a whimper. He trailed his hand up Kurt's arm, and let it rest on his shoulder for a few moments, before sliding it further up and cupping Kurt's neck.

He slowly brought their faces closer and sealed their lips. Kurt almost immediately broke the kiss, and took a step back.

Blaine's eyes narrowed.

"Would you... want to watch a movie?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked at him for a while, too long for it not to be awkward, and Kurt started to fidget with his left sleeve. Finally, Blaine spoke.

"Of course."

Kurt nodded and walked towards the couch. He took off his messenger bag and laid it against the wall. He removed his jacket and walked over to the walk in closet to hang it. When he reentered the room, Blaine's blazer was on one of the armchairs, as was his bowtie. His shirt buttons were undone, revealing a white beater that framed hsi body perfectly. Kurt should know, he was the one to make it.

He walked over to Blaine, who was undoing the buttons of his shirt sleeves, and hugged him. Blaine stilled for a moment before returning the gesture. Kurt took a big breath and his senses were filled with Blaine. He couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face if he tried.

He helped Blaine out of the shirt and grabbed one of his wrists, walking backwards and guiding Blaine to the couch. Blaine sat down, and Kurt, after picking up the remote, sat beside him.

"Rent?"

"Sure."

He set up the movie and plastered his body against Blaine's.

He lasted until Today 4 U before climbing into Blaine's lap, the movie long forgotten. He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine's hands instantly locked around his waist. He nuzzled just a bit, then turned his face away from Blaine's and looked around the room. His eyes landed on their four poster bed.

"You're shaking, darling." Blaine murmured against his shoulder

"He kissed me."

It was a whisper, he couldn't say it louder than that even if he wanted, but it was loud enough. Blaine's hold on him tightened to just shy of painful, but Kurt found it more comforting than anything.

"Who?" also a whisper, but the fury behind it was enough to make Kurt shiver.

"Karofsky." still a whisper, his throat apparently unable to produce a louder sound.

Kurt felt Blaine's hands bunch up his shirt as he clenched his hands into fists.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm so sorry." Kurt said, and the tears that had been threatening to fall all this time started rolling down his cheeks.

"What? Why are you sorry, Kurt?" Blaine asked, confused. His voice had an angry undertone though, and Kurt's breathing stuttered.

"I let him corner me, and I wasn't strong enough to fight him off. And I didn't have anyone with me. I did everything you've told me not to do."

"Oh, darling, this is not your fault." Blaine soothed.

Kurt just shook his head, as tears continued to make their way down his face. Blaine brought his hands up to craddle Kurt's face gently. He rubbed his thumbs over Kurt's cheekbones, swiping tears away.

"My love. Please stop. I need you to calm down. I know it's hard, but I need you to calm down for me." Blaine said and nuzzled their noses together gently.

Gradually, Kurt's tears subsided and his breathing evened out, only disrupted by the occasional sniffle. Blaine's hands remained on him the entire time. After a while of just being there, foreheads touching and eyes closed, Kurt reached up and wiped the remaining tears away.

"I'm alright now. Thank you." Kurt whispered.

"Do you want us to go lay down on the bed?"

Kurt nodded wordlessly and together they walked to their bed, where Blaine pulled the covers over Kurt before blimbing in himself. Immediately, Kurt slid over to him and snuggled against him.

As he watched Kurt sleep, tear tracks prominent on his slack face, Blaine was sure of one thing.

David Karofsky will have hell to pay. Blaine will make sure of it.

But for right now, he will hold his love, his Kurt, in his arms and join him in the land of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/157116901905/i-need-a-gangsta, for anyone interested.


End file.
